TV Night!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: Thanatos promise Tamar he would watch Supernatural with her. Will he survive the night?


An: Who's obsessed with SuperNatural? This girl right here! Oh yeah, I'm in love with the show. It's so good.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of 's character which are Thanatos, Eris, Savannah Maleficent, Alcezar Jafar, Melinoe, Macaria, and Persephone. I own my Oc which are Tamar and Envy (cuz they will pop up here and I have other Ocs… I guess.)**

**Warning: Read at your own RISK! MY GRAMMAR SUCK! I WRITE FOR FUN. And if you read my other stories and do not like them then DO NOT READ! **

* * *

><p>"Thanny, come on! I want to watch my Supernatural!" Tamar called out for her friend. She sat in the couch and had a bowl of popcorn on her lap. She turned on the living's room flat tv screen and put on Netflix. She waited for Thanatos.<p>

Thanatos walks in having two bottle of cold beers. "Yeah. Yeah. I can't believe I agree to watch this yutz of a show." He sat down next Tamar.

"Oh, stop being a big baby. This show is gold. It has monsters, ghosts, demons, angels, and Reapers!" Tamar said out loud with a excitement in her voice. "Come on, you should be happy?"

"Why cause I'm watching two idiots crying about their sad poor lame ass life. Well, boo hoo hoo for them!" Thanatos scowled as he took a sip of his cold beer.

Tamar rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and watch this with me. I'm on season four. Let me watch this." She snuggles against Thanatos. "Besides, you might like it."

"Whatever!"

_"Looks like someone is stealing reaper to break one of the seals. No wonder this place no one is dying. They need to kill these reaper!" Sam said to Dean._

_Dean gave Sam a questionable look, "You can't kill death."_

_"Maybe demons can." Sam said, "Why you think everyone is still alive?"_

_"So, wait.. lemme get this straight. We have to save a reaper that has been taking people's lives away don't you think that sounds- I don't know wrong." Dean said in a serious voice._

_Sam sighs, "Dean, I know you mean well but, dying is a part of life. It's the natural order."_

"Finally this shmook understands! Geez, this yutz is complaining like he's gonna do a bad thing! But, you can't kill death! I don't get what are they talking about reapers?" Thanatos asked Tamar.

Tamar giggles, "Than, they are a servant to death. Basically, in there you created them to make your life easier. I mean, I can you do it? Be everywhere 24/7."

"Boy, I'll tell ya it ain't easy!" Thanatos said, "Hmmm, maybe I should do that make servants other reapers. I mean with all the rules I have there should be more than one reaper."

"See! Than, you're the big boss- YOU ARE DEATH! I mean, I'm surprise you don't have servants of your own yet. I mean, demons yeah but your own children?" Tamar asked.

Thanatos said, "I'm not Athena, you know."

"But, your a strong God. You can do it."

"I can that doesn't mean I want to."

"Come on, Than. Think about it. If you had servants life would be so easy for you." Tamar said. "Besides, you tend to get seriously mad when people keep cheating out death."

"What do you expect? I have to literally change destiny here and there. It's work!"

"Awe, poor baby. You want me to kiss your boo boo." Tamar pouted seeing the God scowling at her. She loves joking with him.

Thanatos rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Let just watch the show."

"Ohh, someone likes Supernatural."

"Please. I rather watch these yutz than you talking about children. Oy just the thought of kids gives me a headache."

"Well, I highly doubt your servants will ever act like children." Tamar rolled her eyes, "Maybe if you teach them a few things then they'll be good and it'll be easier."

"I don't think you remember I can't have children!"

"Yeah, not by usually sex, eggs meet sperm, then childbirth because you can't! But, you can create them with your mind and I know you can and I know that you know that you always knew you can have a couple of "children" your just afraid you might lose them."

"Pfft, I'm never afraid. I just think they'll go crazy."

"Then, teach them. Anyway, let's keep watching." Tamar said with a big smile on her face.

After a few more episodes Thanatos was snoring off from boredom. He rather listen to the imps complaining then watch this! The only reason he agree to watch this show with Tamar cause he thought she was joking and wanted sex. Turns out to be bullshit. That girl knows how to charm him though. "Thanny… wake up!" Tamar said.

"Huh?" Thanatos woke up stunned from his dream, "I swear Tammy! I only fucked her from behind!" Tamar made a face.

"Okay…" Tamar clears her throat, "I wanted to tell you this episode is special."

Thanatos looks down looking embarrassment. "Oh…. um…" He clears his throat feeling the awkwardness around them. "Look I do anal, alright."

"Okay… do I really need to know that? I mean, seriously- what that have to do with anything." Tamar said.

"Maybe telling you I don't mind experimenting." Thanatos gave a dirty grin.

Tamar scoffs, "Can we watch the show it's getting good?" Thanatos rolled his eyes as he watch the show with Tamar.

_"Did Cas say how many reapers were out there?" Bobby said._

_"No. He was saying a lot of things." Dean said over the phone._

_"Bobby is Ellen." Ellen said over the phone, "By the looks of Cass. The number of places Castiel's eyes went I'd say about over a dozen reapers- probably more."_

_Bobby's sighs, "Jesus!" He went back to the radio, "I don't like the sound of that."_

_"Nobody likes the sound of that but- wha- what does that sound like?" Dean asked._

_"It sounds like Death, son." Bobby said with worry eyes as he looked in his room, "I think Satan is in town to work a ritual. I think he's planning to unleash death."_

_"You mean, like this dude like in taxes are the sure thing?" Dean couldn't believe it._

_Bobby continues, "As in Death- The Horseman, the pale rider in the flesh."_

_"Unleash?" Dean asked, "I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place?" I mean, Hell, I die several times myself!"_

_"Not this guy." Bobby shook his head, "Not this guy. This is- This is the Angel of Death, Big Daddy Reaper. They keep this guys chained up in a box 600 feet under. Last times, they haul him up, Noah was building a boat." He realized something, "That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting for the big boss to show!"_

"What?" Thanatos yelled in shock, 'Burying me! I mean, yeah, the Noah thing was an accident- I was having a bad year. I mean, yeah- my dad got mad but- but I had good intentions!"

"Yeah, right." Tamar giggles, "Looks like Death can only come back to a place where there's been a lot of bloodshed." The two kept watching as they saw the end.

"I wanna see how they made me." Thanatos grunts.

_Lucifer looks up, "Well, hello, Death." The end of the episode._

"What?" Thanatos growls, "They didn't even show me."

"Your funny." Tamar giggles, "Come on, relax." She kiss Thanatos on the cheek, "Besides, your death you can be anyone who you want to be. I bet you turn to a girl."

"What? No way."

"Thanny." Tamar gave him a look.

"Alright. Yeah."

"And I bet you turn into me."

"No I-" Tamar gave him a look, "What can i say I'm curious how you look without your clothes."

"You're a perve."

"what? I admire the female human body."

"Shut it, Romeo." Tamar said. "You're such a perve. Augh, I'm surprise Eris doesn't come down here and smite your ass."

"You think I'm whipped?"

"Yeah." Tamar chews her popcorn, "Come on. She has a thing with you."

"Pfft, Like I care. Once I fucked her then I got my ass out of there. Now, babe… I've been on the run since." Thanatos joked.

"Well, she been sending me weird crap lately. A lot of death threats. Look Than," Tamar got on top of him as she rubs his chest, "You've been very bad and I don't do bad boys."

"Whoa. Babe, your turning me on."

"I know and I love cock-blocking you." Tamar giggles.

Thanatos sighs, "You just love to hurt my feelings."

"Shh, Death is coming in!" Tamar hushed her friend.

_A white car pulled to the side of the street. Background music started to play. "Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death," A tall skinny pale man walks out of his white car, "Won't you spare me over til another year b__ut what is this, that I can't see __with ice cold hands taking hold of me…" He wore a black trench coat, having a ring with a white stone and had a cane._

"When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul," The Grim Reaper walks toward a Pizzeria, "

_Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death… __No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold," He walks pass this man, "__Nothing satisfies me but your soul…" _

_The male bumps into him rudely saying to the Grim Reaper, "**Hey, watch where your walking pal?**" The man roughly bumps his shoulder as he continues to walk._

_"Oh, Death," The mans continues to walk, "Well I am Death, none can excel, I'll open the door to heaven or hell." The Grim Reaper glances down at his shoulder where he was roughly pushed. He lightly touches his shoulder. Then, he continues to walk toward in the pizzeria. The man who bumped into him started to walk looking like he had a heart attack, "__Oh, Death, оh Death," He collapses on the ground already dead. The people around the dead male quickly runs to him to see if he was alright. The background __song continues to play, "My name is Death and the end ïs here.."_

Tamar and Thanatos stare at the tv for a while. The two had their mouth dropped in shock. "What just happen?" Thanatos asked.

"I think they just pulled the most badass scene of you that you can ever imagine!" Tamar said, "I mean, that was fucking cool! Seriously, Thanny! The actor may be old but look at that! That was badass! The music was amazing!"

"Truth be told I would totally have done that. Kill that guy I mean!" Thanatos smirks widely, "Like the song too! Maybe you should sing that to me."

"Pfft, you crazy!" Tamar said.

"Come on. Every time I walk in the room you'll give me a big entrance." Thanatos smirks widely.

"Pfft. Like I would I'll probably sing it to myself." Tamar smiles.

"Awe, that's not fair."

"Your such a big baby!"

Envy walks in the house with a bag of groceries in her arms. Her two year old son Little Hades walks with her holding her white dress. He looks around the room with his big eyes. Envy saw Thanatos and Tamar in the living room, "Hey, guys!"

"Hi, mom!" Tamar said.

Thanatos looks over seeing Tamar's mom, "Hey, Mrs. R!" He looks down seeing Tamar's baby brother staring around the room. "Hey, little man. What's up?"

Little Hades hides his face in his mother's dresses. Envy giggles, "Oh, Thanny… did you really have to scare my pumpkin?" Envy said putting her bags in the kitchen. Little Hades following her still hiding his face.

"I don't know what are you talking about?" Thanatos smirks widely.

Envy put her hands on her hips, "Seriously? Just like your father." She pick up her son, "Would you care to stay for dinner?"

Tamar looks over at Thanatos, "Would you?"

"Sure. What the heck? I got nothing better to do." Thanatos said stretching his arms out.

Envy nodded, "And how about your friends? How many you brought with you?"

Tamar stood confused for a moment. What is her mother talking about? It's only her and Thanatos. Her brothers and sisters went out to hang with their friends. Her dad went to work so, it was only Envy and Little Hades. "What are you talking about mom?"

Envy giggles, "Don't be so funny Tammy. Thanatos brought his reaper friends over…" Tamar eyes widen in shock. What? "I'm guessing your reaper friends wouldn't mind a little snack before off to their work?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't mind." Thanatos snaps his fingers, "There's a dozen of them here."

"Alrightly. Now, you stop making my little Hades all scared you reapers. My boy can't handle scaring people wearing black." Envy said.

Little Hades nodded, "Big and scary… and old!" He saw the reapers standing around the rooms.

Tamar stood in shock, "Wait…" She looks at Thanatos, who wanted to laugh so bad, "You had servants? But, moments ago you said you didn't?"

"Babe, I lied! I just wanted see your reaction." Thanatos laughs until Tamar hits hit with a pillow.

"You jerk!"

"Hey, i thought you could see them." Thanatos said, "I mean, gods, demons, angels, monsters, hell even your mom and baby brother could see them."

"I never can!"

"Tammy, you don't open up. You're too close minded with your science just believe it and you'll see them." Envy said with an amusing smile.

Tamar sighs, "Alright fine." She closes her eyes took a deep breath. once she opens them saw reapers standing around the rooms. "How long they were here?"

"Not long… they were just informing things." Thanatos shrugs, "I like to know they're doing my job right."

"Anyway, I'ma make dinner. Come on reapers. Let me fatten you up. You all look like your gonna fade to nothing. Isn't that right, Hades?"

"Yup. Yup!" Little Hades snuggles against his mother.

Thanatos looks at the reapers, "Go follow her and leave me be. I got things to do!" The reapers nodded as they follow Envy into the kitchen.

Tamar was still in shock, "So, all this time you had servants working for you?"

"Yup." Thanatos said.

"How long?"

"Ever- well, when i got use to being the God of Death." Thanatos said.

"So, you already can create reapers?"

"Yup."

"So, you're their father?"

"Yup."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…" Tamar stood stunned, "I just thought-" Thanatos rolled his eyes, "I'm always a step of head of things, Tamar."

"I know but, wow…" Tamar said, "Can you make Zombies?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay… I need a drink!" Tamar said chugging down her bottle.

"Whoa, babe. This is not-"

"I know but… still- you have reaper servants and the fact you can blow everything away with one flick of a finger kinda scares me." Tamar said.

"Don't worry. That won't happen around your time. You'll be dead- I think your whole family will be wiped out before that happens." Thanatos said as he wrap his arms around Tamar's shoulder, "Besides, that's like another billion of years."

"I know it's just… it's weird." Tamar sighs, "Can you kill a god?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, this became freaking scary." Tamar said with a small smile on her face. Thanatos saw the fear in her eyes though.

"why your so afraid of death?"

"Because I'm mortal. It's human nature to be afraid of the unknown. Last time, I gave up my duty as a reaper so, I can live my life in peace."

"Then, stop it. Your being a bigger baby than me. By the time your dead you and your family will be happy in your happy ever after heaven."

"True but I rarely will see you." Tamar said in an honest voice, "Your my best friend. How you think I will feel for not seeing you anymore?"

"Geez, babe, you put me in the friend zone like that."

Tamar giggles, "Shh, you know, we're far from friend zone." She kisses him on the lips, "I mean, seriously? You took my virginity away."

Thanatos snickers, "Babe, you were asking for it."

"Shut it, Romeo and kiss me." Tamar said.

"Ohhh fiesty!" He kisses her back. Tamar giggles as she let the god touch her.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, I was just thinking about this. Idk about Tamar and Thanatos relationship…. they're friends but with benefits in a friendly way? IDK! I just fell in love with this scene in Supernatural. I was like Oh my god! Anyway, I'll post the song link and the scene here. Remove the spaces so it will work. Anyway, hope you like this lil one-shot.<p>

www. you /watch?v =u1EzU9 sLQ6I


End file.
